Bras Armé
by ThanathoSSlayer
Summary: Un jeune homme doit parcourir Grand Line à la poursuite de son rêve et d'un but: rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, son aventure le conduira a rencontré un équipage de pirate, qui l'emmènera aux sommets de la piraterie, vivait les aventures et péripéties de Kyone Kan forgeron de l'équipage des Mugiwaras.
1. Rencontre au petit jardin

Disclamer : One piece ne m'appartient pas les droits sont détenus par Mr Eiichiro Oda

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Rencontre au Petit Jardin**

Sur une île déserte, dans un endroit reculé un homme seul semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, écrivant sûrement des histoires profondes vécue sur ce qui semblait une jungle luxuriante dont le calme n'était affecté que par les cris d'animaux et le grondement des volcans situés plus au sud de la dite île. Cet homme semblait jeune les cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns qui actuellement se perdaient dans les réflexions de leur propriétaire, une silhouette athlétique, habillé seulement d'une chemise rapiécer, un pantalon cargo, des bottes de combat, ainsi qu'un gantelet en acier vieillot sorti tout droit des contes fantastiques de notre enfance, quelques cicatrices éparses étaient visibles sur son corps et ses bras témoignant des difficiles épreuves qu'il avait dût traverser pour assurer sa survie dans cette jungle.

Mais approchons nous un peu, sur le petit livre ouvert nous pouvions lire.

 **Jour 1124**

Plus de trois longues années que je suis sur cette île, trois pu***n d'années, certes l'entraînement que procure la survie dans ce milieu très hostile est merveilleux de résultat, mais quand même ça commence à légèrement me contrarié en restant poli.

Le fait que je pense être suffisamment fort pour enfin partir en expédition sur Grand Line, pour trouver les réponses à mes questions et ce depuis maintenant plus d'un an, ajouté à l'abruti de poiscaille qui bloque la fuite de l'île en avalant les rares personnes qui sont encore en vie pour essayer de se barrer vous comprendrais bien que ma frustration atteignes son paroxysme, les seules créatures de cette foutue île qui peuvent encore me résiste ce sont ces bakas de géants qui se tapent sur la tronche h-24.

Bon c'est pas que je commence à radoter et avoir la dalle, mais la bouffe va pas venir dans mon assiette toute seule Ciao.

 **Kyone Kan**

Soudain un cri retentit dans cette jungle pourtant calme en cette heure.

« RRRAAAAAAAAH. Pu***n, écrit dans un journal, qu'il disait ça t'empêchera de devenir fou, MAIS BIEN SUR, ha, ha, ha, bon doit bien y avoir un tigre ou deux à se mettre sous la dent, commençons LA CHASSE. »

Pendant ce temps-là plus au Sud, deux énormes géants assis sur le sol reprenaient difficilement leurs souffle, en riant aux éclats.

« BWWWAHHH, BWWWAAHHH, BWAAAAAH, le gamin pète encore un câble ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, BWWWWAAHHH, BWWWWAAHHH, BWWWWAAHHH. »

« GWWWIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH, on dirait oui, ça doit faire la troisième fois cette semaine, GWWWIIAIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH. »

« Il a tenu trois ans c'est plus que n'importe quel humain ayant accosté sur cette satané île. »

« Ouais tu n'as pas tort, c'est dommage, on s'est habitué à sa présence, s'il commence à perdre la tête il faudra le tuer avant qu'il essaye de nous trucider. »

« Ce jour-là, nous perdrons un ami, quel gâchis, qui pensera tes plaies quand je t'aurai trop blessé pour que tu retourne d'où tu viens ? »

« HA HA, parle pour toi la seule chose que tu m'ais cassée depuis qu'on se bat c'est mes tympans, GWWWIIAIAHH. »

Et sur ces mots les deux géants se redressèrent rentrant prendre du repos jusqu'à la prochaine éruption.

La jungle elle raisonnait de grognement, de bruits de piétinement lourd, de cris d'oiseau, tranquillement accroupi notre jeune humain, attendais patiemment son heure, en effet un tigre à dents de sabres et un vélociraptor se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, des stigmates de leurs combats déjà visibles.

Les morsures et entailles présentes en abondance témoignaient de la férocité de leur affrontement, alors que ces deux prédateurs s'élançaient pour en finir, Kyone bondit à son tour sur les deux créatures, brandit son poing qui alla se loger dans la mâchoire du tigre, puis enchaîna avec un violent direct du gantelet dans l'abdomen du raptor, les deux animaux sonné, n'eurent pas le temps de se relever, que Kyone poursuivit son attaque frappant le crâne du raptor à plusieurs reprises, le tigre en profita pour bondir sur lui, mais rata sa cible qui roula hors de la charge pour asséner ensuite un violent uppercut sous le menton pour enchaîner un direct sur le haut du crâne.

Plus tard de retour dans son abri de fortune, Kyone mangea donc de la viande de raptor qui se tenait moins longtemps, puis s'allongea profitant encore une fois d'une belle nuit étoilée, en espérant encore une fois que ce soit la dernière.

Sans savoir que ce serait peut-être le cas ….

Le Lendemain

Le réveil était toujours facile pour lui, il savait que ces abrutis de géants n'allaient pas attendre longtemps avant de remettre leurs force à l'épreuve et se devait donc d'être près de bonne routine journalière commençait toujours de la même façon, déjeuner, ensuite échauffement, puis entraînement physique pour ensuite s'étirer et méditer, puis partir au sud de l'île regardais Dorry et Broggy se battre pour la énième fois, les raccommoder si besoin est.

Survivre ici était limite un entraînement en soit, les bestioles, la flore, la chasse, tous constitué une épreuve à surmonter quand il avait accosté sur cette île, au fur et mesure les animaux lui résistais moins, les plantes le laissaient tranquille, il avait même eu la stupide idée de combattre amicalement avec les deux géants qui lui servait de voisin et occasionnellement les voyageurs ou pirates qui venaient l'emmerder, tous cela portait ses fruits.

Il était capable désormais de durcir momentanément son corps pour résister à un coup de bouclier des géants, était capable d'utiliser cette astuce pour attaquer, il arrivait même à bouger les bras assez vite pour être capable d'envoyer une onde tranchante avec ceux-ci, malheureusement le mystère de son gantelet, lui restait toujours sans réponse, les soi-disant pouvoir qu'il détenait n'avaient toujours pas daigné apparaître, c'était d'un frustrant.

Quitter cette île devenait urgent le but de ce voyage était en principe de trouver des réponses à comment le gant en acier fonctionnait, trois générations de sa famille avaient travaillé là-dessus en restant sur leur propre île, son père avait eu l'idée de partir recueillir des infos sur ce gant, mais les naissances de lui et sa sœur et la mort de leur mère, l'avait obligé à rester dans leur pays, leur quête lui en était donc incombé, pas cool, comment réaliser son propre rêve s'il était obligé de parcourir le monde à la recherche d'infos sur un gant « magique » alors que trois générations n'avaient même pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit avant lui. Heureusement pour l'instant il avait quand même des occupations.

La routine s'était installé petit à petit à force de regarder les deux nigauds se taper dessus, tous les jours, puis les soigner, manger avec l'un ou l' qui pensait avoir atterris sur une île déserte sans contact humain d'aucune sorte avait été agréablement surpris de voir deux géants habitaient cette jungle, pour lui-même après tous il était venu sur cette île pour se renforcer afin d'être capable un jour de voguer sur Grand Line et enfin résoudre la quête que sa famille poursuit depuis trois générations sans succès.

Allons voir Dorry, il doit être en train de chasser son repas à l'heure qu'il est.

Autre part sur l'île.

« Oi, Sanji prépare moi un bento spéciale pirate, sa sent l'aventure ici. »

* * *

A/N

Petite Mise à Jour du chapitre, histoire de corriger mes erreurs.

Une meilleur orthographe, grammaire et utilisation de la ponctuation ( enfin j'espère ).

Je tient à remercier **Seerafina** pour sa review qui m'ont permis de modifier correctement le texte et de chercher ainsi des sites de correction de texte, j' en ai grandement besoin.

En souhaitant que mon histoire vous intéresse, je pense que malgré un concept pas super original, si je gère bien, elle devrait finir par être appréciable.


	2. Un duel, une histoire

**Chap 2**

Accostant sur Little Garden, l'équipage des Mugiwaras, se séparèrent certains partit chasser d'autres explorer les environs, le reste étant resté sur le Vogue Merry.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à suivre Luffy et Vivi dans leur exploration de l'île.

« Hé, Vivi regarde ce que j'ai trouvé on dirait une seiche dans un coquillage, un seiche-coquillage ou un coquille-seiche, qu'est que t'en pense, Hi Hi Hi. »

« Non Luffy ça ressemble à une ammonite, mais ça ne devrait pas être possible. »

« Non, moi je te dis que c'est une coquille-seiche. »

 **POOUM, POOUM**

Leur discution pris fin devant ce qui semblait une vision d'un passé très lointain, en effet un diplodocus dans toute son énormité s'était présenté à eux s'approchant d'un arbre pour en grignoter les feuilles.

« Comment se fait-il qu'un monstre marin se retrouve dans la jungle. »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre marin Luffy, c'est un dinosaure. »

« Un dinosaure, Génial. »

« Ça veut dire que nous sommes vraiment sur une île où le développement s'est arrêté à la préhistoire, je savais que plusieurs îles avait de grands retards ou avance les unes des autres par rapport à leur développement culturel, économique et sociétales, mais là. »

« C'est cool Vivi tu devrais essayé. »

« Non, il a pas osez. »

Et si, il avait osé, non seulement, le capitaine s'était approché du dinosaure, mais en plus n'avait apparemment pas put se retenir de monter dessus, il se retrouvait désormais, à la base du crane de la bête, dans le but d 'avoir la meilleure vue possible de l'île et en effet quelle vu.

« Tu devrais voir ça Vivi, c'est l'endroit parfait pour manger, on peut voir la jungle entière, des volcans et même des grottes géantes »

« Descends de là Luffy ça peut être dangereux ça reste un dinosaure, par une tour de panorama. »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il est herbivore et en plus c'est la meilleure vue de l'île qu'on peut avoir je te jure. »

Mais à ce moment-là le diplodocus souleva sa tête, ouvrit la gueule et goba d'un coup Luffy.

Et une fraction de seconde plus tard le cou du dinosaure se trouvait tranché net à deux endroits, une fois par une vague tranchante venu du sol à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se situait Vivi, l'autre dont l'origine se trouvait être une épée gigantesque tenu par un géant d'une taille titanesque.

« GWWWIIAIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH, GWWWIIAIAHH. En voilant un jeune homme plein de vie, qu'est que t'en pense Kyone ? » questionna Dorry.

« J'en pense qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance qu'on passait dans le coin toi et moi » soupira le jeune homme « et que ça fait longtemps que des humains n'avaient par atterrit sur ce trou paumé. »

« Bordel, t'es grand toi, t'est humain ? Et ton pote c'est un humain aussi ?» demanda Luffy.

« GAH, GAH, GAH,GAH, elle est bien bonne celle là sache que je suis Dorry le guerrier le plus puissant d'Erbaf, le jeune homme là c'est un humain qui vit ici depuis maintenant trois ans. »

« OK, moi c'est Luffy et mes compagnons en bas c'est Vivi et Carue »

« Si tu les invitais à manger du dino, histoire de voir ce qu'ils foutent ici, pourquoi le débile avec toi trouvait que s'était une bonne idée de voir l'intérieur de la gueule du diplodocus. » envoya Kyone.

Plus tard nous retrouvons tous ce petit monde autour d'un feu de cuisson ou grillait un morceau de dino fraîchement découpé.

« Vachement bon ta viande de dino, le géant. » complimenta Luffy.

« Ton bento spécial pirate n'est pas mal non plus gamin, il est juste trop petit. » lui répondit Dorry.

Luffy lui rétorqua « Bien sûr qu'il est bon t'aurais dit le contraire je t'aurais botté le cul »

« Bon sur ce les amis je dois aller voir Broggy, on se rejoint tous à l'heure Mugiwara, je me demande ce que tu donnes en baston. » annonça Kyone.

« Je vais te mettre une raclée » lança Luffy.

Et pendant que Dorry, Luffy, Vivi et Carue mangeaient et discutaient, Kyone se dirigeât comme annonçait vers la base de Broggy l'autre géant de cette île, a quelques mètres de distances on pouvait déjà entendre son rire caractéristique, sûrement d'autres compagnons du Mugiwara étaient présent auprès du deuxième géant de cette jungle. Une odeur de viande grillé embaumé l'air, sûrement que Broggy lui aussi avait chassé du dino.

« Salut Broggy, tu as reçu de la visite ? »

« Ouais en effet, mais les petits humains n'ont pas l'air d'avoir faim. C'est triste. » commenta le géant.

« Oauip, ou alors ils ont peur que tu les manges, eux », lui dit Kyone, « Manger, Broggy ne vous mangera pas tous comme l'autre géant ne mangera pas la princesse, le canard et votre capitaine. »

« Vous avez rencontré notre capitaine ? » demanda Nami.

« En effet, j'ai d'ailleurs une demande à lui faire, mais ça peut attendre un peu. »

« BWWWAAHHH, BWWWWAAHHH, en tout cas leur rhum est excellent tu devrais y goûter . »

Broggy et Kyone leur expliquèrent qu'un autre géant habitait l'île, que les deux géants s'affrontaient au nom d'Erbaf, le village des géants et leurs dieux, comment lorsqu'un duel finissait sans vainqueur les dieux devaient décider du vainqueur en laissant en vie celui dont la cause était juste. Tout à coup un grondement assourdissant éclata, faisant trembler l'île, apeurant les visiteurs peu habitués à cet événement, Broggy lui se leva pris son bouclier, sa hache, se dirigea vers la clairière en face du volcan qui continuait son office crachant flammes, roche en fusion et nuages de cendres. Le jeune humain continua donc l'histoire de ce duel, qui s 'éternisait depuis cent ans, comment leur fierté les obligeaient à continuer le combat malgré que depuis toutes ces années …

Avec Dorry« Vivi, pour eux dans ce combat ce n'est pas la haine, qui compte. » interpella Luffy.

« Effectivement, c'est une question de fierté, car après tout depuis toutes ces années … » commença Dorry.

 **« La raison de ce combat, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a oublié »**

 **« La raison de ce combat, ça fait longtemps qu'ils l'ont oublié »**

Et ainsi devant des spectateurs ébahis l'affrontement des géants commença, les coups s'enchaînaient avec ferveur, une habilité remarquable, les esquives étaient effectués avec dextérité, les boucliers paraient des attaques puissantes et dévastatrice, c'était pour les Mugiwaras un duel qui resterait pour eux gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Ussop admirait ce combat, observait chaque coup, chaque esquive, chaque parade, tout en se disant qu'il espérait un jour devenir un guerrier de la même étoffe que ces géants, capable de faire résonner en lui la même fierté, le même courage.

Pendant ce temps les géants concentrés sur leur combat, s'épuisaient au fur et à mesure des coups, Dorry profita d'une esquive mal exécuté, pour envoyer un coup d'estoc dans l'ouverture laissée par Broggy. L'attaque échoua et l'épée alla se planter dans la roche, profitant de l'occasion Broggy en déséquilibre, lança sa hache, mais cette attaque aussi échoua, le deux géants à bout de souffle, lancèrent une dernière offensive avec pour seule arme leurs boucliers. Ils s'élancèrent puis assénèrent chacun le coup le plus puissant qu'ils pouvaient faire, les deux boucliers entrèrent en contact avec le crane de chaque géant, résonnant dans la clairière qui leur servait de ring, puis tombèrent dans un énorme fracas.

« 73466 combats »

« Pour 73466 matchs nuls »

« Au fait Dorry j'ai eu de la visite, ils ont des tonneaux de rhum, ça te dit ? »

« Bien sûr, t'a intérêt à m'en filer »

Plus tard, après que Kyone eu fini de raccommoder les géants, Broggy et lui, rejoignirent Nami et Ussop, Nami commença alors à les questionner sur l'île.

« Monsieur Broggy, il faut combien de temps pour recharger le log pose ici ? »

« Il faut un an, mais la plupart des humains n'ont pas durés aussi longtemps. »

« Broggy, arrête un peu tu ne vois pas que tu la terrorises. »

Ussop lui repensa à l'affrontement qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

« Je veux devenir comme vous. Lança-t-il au géant. Je veux moi aussi …. »

« Tu veux devenir un géant ? »

« Non pas ça, je veux devenir un vaillant guerrier des mers, tout comme vous, pouvoir vivre avec fierté et honneur, tous comme les géants d'Erbaf . »

« C'est bien, je pense que c'est parce que nous les géants, vivons plus longtemps que nous aspirons à mourir avec dignité, la richesse et la vie après tous disparaissent tôt ou tard. »

« Tu as mal compris ce qu'il a dit gros balourd, lui il veut vivre, pas mourir. Ha ha ha. »

« N'empêche que pour les géants d'Erbaf, mourir avec la fierté au cœur est une mort digne. Cette fierté est notre trésor éternel, hérité de notre terre natale. »

« La fierté comme trésor ! C'est génial. »

Avec Luffy et Vivi.

« Fuyons Luffy ! Il est trop énerve pour qu'on lui fasse entendre raison ! »

« Non ça réglera pas le problème. »

« Tu ne comptes pas te battre contre lui, tu ne fais pas le poids. C'est de la folie.»

« Désolé le vieux, mais je vais devoir te botter le cul. »


End file.
